Run to Me
by NaniNascimento
Summary: Um infarto do músculo da coxa. Um acidente de ônibus. Uma parada cardíaca. Uma convulsão. House sempre entre a vida e a morte. Cuddy sempre ali, ao seu lado. Haja o que houver.


Run to me

Beta: None, então...a culpa é toda minha

Gênero: Missing Scene/ Drama

Pares: House/Cuddy

Classificação: PG-13

Alertas: 4ª Temporada – Wilson's Heart

Disclaimer: A turma de House MD pertence ao Titio Shore e à Titia Jacobs, mas como eu sou uma boa menina, eles me deixaram aproveitar dos brinquedinhos deles um pouquinho. Brigadinha, viu?

Resumo: Um infarto do músculo da coxa. Um acidente de ônibus. Uma parada cardíaca. Uma convulsão. House sempre entre a vida e a morte. Cuddy sempre ali, ao seu lado. Haja o que houver.

Música Tema: Run – Snow Patrol (Seria legal ler a fic ouvindo essa música)

* * *

Ele havia fudido tudo. Dessa vez ele realmente havia fudido tudo. Novamente numa cama de hospital. Lugar ao qual ele até já estava acostumando a estar. Mas dessa vez...dessa vez ele não queria estar ali. Queria que a sua investida finalmente tivesse dado certo e que ele estivesse morto. Queria voltar para o ônibus. Queria morrer no lugar da Amber. Amber. Wilson. Fudido. Tudo estava fudido. E o destino, como se para esmagá-lo ainda mais, coloca Wilson bem ali, na sua frente.

Ele estava ali, parado. Só parado. House queria dizer alguma coisa. Não qualquer coisa. Ele queria dizer que sentia muito, que se pudesse teria morrido no lugar dela. Queria dizer que amava aquele cara e que a possibilidade de perder a sua amizade, o estava machucando. Mais do que qualquer acidente de ônibus. Mais do que qualquer agulha no seu cérebro. A possibilidade de perder a amizade de James Wilson doía. E doía muito! Mas apesar do turbilhão de emoções dentro de si, não disse nada. E nem seu amigo. Seu ex-amigo. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Nem um som. Eles somente ficaram ali, olhando um para o outro. Pra quê palavras quando ele sabia que o homem a sua frente, agora, o odiava? Pra quê palavras, quando o que o homem queria era desligar todos os aparelhos que mantinham o paciente vivo e matá-lo com as próprias mãos? Tudo o que ele recebeu foi um olhar de desprezo, e as costas. Naquele momento, ele sabia que sua amizade com James Wilson nunca mais seria a mesma.

E se permitiu chorar. Coisa que a muito não fazia, e que já fazia pela segunda vez esta noite. Ele não chorava somente pela perda do amigo. Chorava pela sua vida miserável e sem propósito.

Antes que pudesse notar, uma voz o tirava dos seus pensamentos.

- House, você está bem?

Havia se esquecido dela. Absorto em seus pensamentos, ele se esqueceu que ela estava ali, o tempo todo. Ela coloca a mão na sua testa, tenta examinar sua pupila, mas seu braço é atingido pelo dele.

- Porque você está aqui? Porque você se importa?

Ele estava alterado. Nervoso

- Você não deveria estar falando. Descanse. Tente dormir um pouco

- Eu não preciso dos seus cuidados. Eu não preciso da sua pena. _Eu não mereço. _Você deveria estar com o Wilson. Ele que perdeu tudo esta noite.

- Eu vou continuar bem aqui onde estou. Quer você queria, quer não. Agora trate de dormir.

- EU NÃO QUERO DORMIR. MATEI UMA PESSOA HOJE. EU NÃO VOU DORMIR.

Ela se afasta. Vira de costas para não olhar para ele. Para não deixar suas emoções transparecerem. Ela estava com medo. Muito medo. Esses dois últimos dias foram estressantes demais. Ela quase o perdeu por tantas vezes que nem podia mais contar. Mas dessa vez foi pior. Tensão ao extremo. E ela não agüentava mais. Não queria mais estar nessa situação e tinha que dizer tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta. Precisava dizer.

- House, não foi sua culpa.

As lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela não pode contê-las.

- Não se atreva a vim com esse discurso...

Ela o cortou.

- Mas é a verdade. E você tem que aceitá-la. Foi uma fatalidade. Você não poderia prever o que aconteceu. E se pudesse, tenho certeza que não teria pegado aquele ônibus.

- _I'm a mess._ E tudo a minha volta é sugado para essa bagunça.

Ele olhava para um ponto no infinito. O ponto para o qual ele queria ser transportado para viver na alucinação para sempre. Sem dor, sem amigos, sem vida. Só o vazio.

- Ela deveria estar aqui, viva. E eu lá, morto.

Ele sente sua mão sendo aconchegada por outra. E podia ouvir a mulher fungando, devido às lágrimas que teimavam em cair no seu rosto.

- Hei, olha pra mim. Olha pra mim. _I'm always here._

- Você já me disse isso uma vez.

- Como? Disse ela, sem entender a que ele se referia, mas ele não diz nada.

- Não importa o que você pensa. Não importa o que você quer. Eu vou continuar aqui. Eu tenho que estar aqui.

Ele ameaça dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não deixa e continua a falar.

- Você não está sozinho House. E tudo vai acabar bem. Eu vou te ajudar a consertar as coisas.

Ele olhava profundamente pra ela. Ele queria acreditar nas suas palavras. De que tudo ia dar certo. De que as coisas poderiam ser consertadas. Ele duvidava, mas queria acreditar como nunca acreditou em nada na sua vida. Queria que ela estivesse certa. E queria que ela o ajudasse.

- Ok, chega de remorso por hoje. Você está aqui. Vivo. E permanecerá assim por mim tempo, se depender de mim! Trate de dormir, House.

Ela passa a mão pelo seu cabelo. E pressiona o lábio na testa dele.

I'll sing it one last time for you

Then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Anyway from here

Light up, light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes

Makes it so hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbye

I nearly do

Light up, Light up..

Slower slower

We don't have time for that

I just want to find an easier way

To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear

We're bound to be afraid

Even if it's just for a few days

Making up for all this mess

E mesmo que ele se sentisse culpado por tudo o que aconteceu. Mesmo que ele quisesse morrer. Ele tinha que viver. Viver para consertar as coisas. Viver porque, ao contrário de todas as probabilidades, ele tinha alguém ao seu lado. Alguém que se acomodava desconfortavelmente numa poltrona de hospital e que ficaria com uma tremenda dor nas costas amanhã por decidir ficar ali, por ele. Alguém que segurava a sua mão, para lhe passar segurança e conforto. Alguém que estava (e estaria) _right beside him, always_. Alguém por quem valia a pena se esforçar.

_Yeah, I'm a fucking bastard lucky man_


End file.
